Paradox
'Paradox '''is an upcoming anime-themed Action Roleplaying First/Third-Person Shooter game developed by Reconsoft's special team Project: Paradox, and published by Namco exclusively for Playstation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows and Playstation 3. The game is set in a fictional universe world that similar yet completely different from our own. and the plot is centered around the deployment of the eponymous weapon Codename: Paradox during the war for control the fictional rare elements called Kronomium. Gameplay Paradox is a First/Third-Person Roleplaying Shooter. It includes fast-paced shooters with In-Game character customization and Interactive Skill Trees. Beside of basic gun-play, Paradox features a "Special Abilities" that can be used by the player's character. These Special Abilities were vary depending what skill/character did you use. Those abilities including Temporary Time-Stopping, Time-Slowing and even Bullet Deflector. The Player can switch Perspective from First-to Third Person view directly in-game by pressing Down Left Stick (Xbox)/ R3 (Playstation)/ Z (PC). Third Person view is useful when player looking for wider view or riding a vehicles and mechs while First Person view is useful while firing a weapon to gain more accuracy and detailed view on certain object. The Player also allowed to control a humanoid giant mech called "ARMIN" (ARMIN = '''Arm'ored 'In'fantry), and thus, the mech also can use weapons that exclusively belongs to the mech and has some special abilities just like human character except it only can has bullet-deflecting and punching abilities only. The game features fives game modes, which are Campaign, Free Mission (Basically a replayable previous campaign Mission), Multiplayer and Special Assignment. Special Assignment is a game mode similar to Campaign, it has story but allows player to act freely and the ending is determined by how the player's act during the mission. This mode can be played Solo or Co-Op with up to 4-6 players. Itsuki Alexandrov is the main and only playable character during the Campaign. Campaign and Free Mission's Gameplay Campaign Campaign levels are played in semi-open interactive world where players can get the story mode mission automatically. Usually 2 or 3 story mode mission are occured in one, semi-explorable area and the player have a freedom in which way he/she should do and complete the mission's objectives. There is also a Side Mission which is obtainable by talking to an NPC marked with Exclaimation mark on the player's map HUD when player is on Story Mode's Mission Area. Side Missions are optional but once the players accomplished those mission they'll be rewarded with a bonus as they leave the mission area and go to the next one and some of the Side Mission are also helpful for easing the players accomplishing the Main Missions. And there is also a Safe Zone, which is a place for player to interact with various NPCs without being disturbed by enemy fires. There are three types of Safe Zones, Safehouse, Camp and Base: *Safehouse is located throughout the Mission's Area. Players can store items such as weapons and equipments and also change their loadouts on those place. It also featured a bed which player can "sleep" and skips a few game's hours. it's very helpful if player don't want to wait something that only appears on certain time (e.g. if player obtain a mission during a noon and which must be done at night time). Sometimes an Ally NPC will also appears inside the Safehouse to give you more detail about your objective. *Camp is also located throughout the Mission's Area, but unlike Safehouse it has trade station which player can buy/sell items such as weapons, equipments and many others. Players can also met several NPCs (including Allied NPCs) here but player can't sleep in here since there's no bed and has no place to store his/her items. *Base is a hostile-free zone and it's only accessible once the player is leaving the Mission Area. This Safe Zone is the largest and has features from both Safehouse and Camp but also features another thing such as Firing Range which player can test their aiming skill or a weapon he/she just obtain or buy from the Trader. There are only two known Base which player can roam; Tevuan Army's FOB and Airborne Battlecarrier Natalia. Free Mission Squad Assembling Paradox features a Squad Assembling, which player can choose an Ally NPC as his/her companion on a Mission or exploration of the Mission's Area. Player can recruit up-to 7 characters as his/her companion. To do this, Player will have to visit a certain NPC and talk to him/her by pressing a corresponding button of default action button. A recruitable NPC should have an option tree for enable them to join your Squad. After that, the NPC should be already visiting the Player's safehouse or the Squad Briefing room in the player recruits NPC from the Base. 5 Essentials, recruitable NPCs (Dmitri, Ritsu, Rin, Ayumu, Arianna) are technically immortal other recruitable ally NPCs are easily to be killed. And there is also an objective which required a non-immortal essential NPC to survived in order to complete a mission, so the player had to protect those NPC as they can. Plot The story takes in year 2035, ten years after the event of Invasion of Tevua, a nation located in the western Fusea continent by the Alliance Forces led by Federation of Osenian States and State of Central Fusea. The story focused on a band of Privately Funded, Vigilant-Paramilitary Organization called Vorona "Privateer" Military Contractor that actively plunged themselves in the middle of the war in searching of secret weapon data codenamed: Paradox which powered by Liquidified Kronomium and preventing any Nation or Corporation to use the weapon by stealing the data. Characters Missions Special Assignment Special Assignment is a co-op mode which can be played solo or up to 4 or 6 player in a mission similar to campaign but with different outcome everytime it played. All those playable characters appears on every mission and amount of the players in the missions also affect on how much the charaters are controlled by AI, or example, if there's only 4 players, or the player goes solo, the AI will take control the rest of the characters that is not choosed by the players. Players can choose one of the 6 main characters (Itsuki, Ritsu, Dmitri, Rin, Ayumu, and Arianna) and the players themselves can also assign what role the character they choose should take on the mission, for example, player can assign him/herself as an assault role which resulting he/she can only choose loadout that match with that role the he/she assigned. Special Assignment's mission is kinda arcade-like, which players generate score as they kill enemies or completing certain challenge or objectives. And after completing the Mission, the players will be rewarded in a loot based on how much score they can gather. The higher the score, the better loot player can get. Multiplayer Multiplayer in Paradox were not too prominent since the Developer specially focused the game on single-player and co-op. The Multiplayer mode features ranking-based system but with dynamic class customization. In Class Customization option, player can create their own soldier's Avatar and customize it almost freely. Player can change the Avatar's Genders, Hair style, hair color, eyes, nose, body built, uniform, clothes, patches and so on with complex yet easy-to-use avatar customization. Player can also customize their weapon load-out with three weapon slot; Primary, Secondary and Sidearms. Primary slot will be filled with Assault Rifles, Battle Rifles, Marksman Rifles, Machine Guns and Sniper Rifles. Secondary slot will be filled with Sub-Machine Guns, Shotguns and Launchers. And then Sidearms will filled by obviously Sidearm weapon. Special Weapons can occupy either Primary and Secondary slot. After choosing the weapon, the player can choose their Explosive Equiments slot with Grenades, Semtex and such and their Tactical Equipment slot with thing such as Concussion grenade and Flashbang. And then there's an hardware slot that can be filled with hardware equipment such as Hacking Pad device and even Sonar Detector. If Player done with the Equipment selection, Player can fill two Skill slot which categorized into two category; Active and Passive Proficiency. Active Proficiency will affect your Weapon, Equipments and even your Movement when Passive proficiency will affect your durability and other passive atribute such as ability to detect enemy equipments and even longer breath holding. The Player can also costumize their Mechs (which is called ARMIN in-game) almost freely, player can customize the camera head, upper arms, lower arms, torso, hull, upper legs, lower legs, and reactor. Player also can customize the visual appearance of the Mech like the basic color of the mech, the camo and energy light color. the player can also customize the loadout of the Mech like their Primary Weapon, Add-On, and Countermeasure system. Once the player enter the game, they must complete some sort of objectives or killing opponents in order to call their ARMIN. The ARMIN in this game is not an some sort of auxilliary Instrument to help you winning, but as the part of your combat weapon and startegy. All the Multiplayer Maps has dynamic features such as AI Controlled Animals that intruding the map or Semi-static creature and Natural Hazards such as Incoming Hurricanes or Earthquakes that can change the environment of the map drastically. Weapons and Equipments Some of human weapons and equipments appears in Paradox were exact same or based from Real-Life Weapons. To give more "Alternate World" atmosphere, some of the Manufacturer of the real-life weapon featured were intentionally misnamed. Factions Development During the early development stage, the game was originally titled as the Paradox: Privateers and Secret Weapons. But Adi Rahman didn't like with the title as he wants the game's title to be more catchy and easy to remember. On August 16 2014, Reconsoft's CEO, Keita Tanonaka confirmed via his youtube channel that game visual will using a cel shading instead of realism-polished render to give more anime/cartoon ish theme for the game's graphic similar to Borderlands. Despite being cel-shaded, dynamic lightings and realistic physics will still be featured as well as the semi-realistic weather system. A 30-seconds lenght teaser trailer was released on September 15, 2014. The Trailer was showing the digital satellite map of Fusea continent and it reveals that the continent is at the conflict between the armed civilian/insurgents and the military forces. The trailer also confirmed that the game is set in year 2035 of semi-futuristic world judging from the date that shown in the digital satellite map. On October 4, 2014, Reconsoft confirmed that they were hiring famous Anime and Cartoon voice actors (Both Japanese and English voice actors) as well as the video game voice actors. to work as the voice overs for the characters in the game. The names that included in the list including Eric Vale (Known for his voice works on dubbed Dragonball Z, Hetalia, and video games such as Borderlands 2), Boris Kievsky (known for voicing Dimitri Petrenko and Spetsnaz Faction announcer in various Call of Duty series) and Mae Whitman (known for voicing Katara in Avatar: the Last Airbender). A 1 minute and 30 seconds lenght Reveal Trailer was released on December 25, 2014. It was shown that the game was set in a fictional faux-earth world, judging from the world map that look liked an distorted and scrambbled earth continent shown in seconds of 52 to 54. The reveals some nation's from that world such as Union of Nosvokian Republics, Federation of Osenian States and Democratic Republic of Tevua. The 2 minutes lenght Multiplayer Trailer was released on January 31, 2015. It shown that the Multiplayer will features a dynamic class system and infinite possibility in class customization. The Trailer also reveals that the map in the game was dynamic, every object in the area were destructable and some random AI controlled "creep" were also present (like in Ravine Map, where there are pair of Brachiosaurus who drown in the Ravine while eating vegetations). The carnivorous dinosaur that present in the map will devour the entire players on it, regardless the factions. Editions Billingual Edition Billingual Edition Includes: *Original Game Copy Disc; with both English and Japanese Localization (including audio voices, etc.) included *Game's Manual *Cloud Island Bonus Map *Original Soundtrack from the game - composed by Ramin Djawadi (additonal composing by Keiki Kobayashi) *Vorona Squad's Member Pack (Player's Profile ID theme, emblem, and pattern) *Itsuki Alexandrov's Journal (both in English and Japanese version) Hardened Edition Hardened Edition includes: *Original Game's Copy Disc *Game's Manual *Cloud Island Bonus Map *Original Soundtrack from the game - composed by Ramin Djawadi (additonal composing by Keiki Kobayashi) *Vorona Squad's Member Pack (Player's Profile ID theme, emblem, and pattern) *Itsuki Alexandrov's Journal *Ritsu Alexandrov's Official PVC Action Figures by Figma Game of the Year Edition Game of the Year Edition include the same contents as Harderned Edition with few extra: *Original Game's Copy Disc with 6 different language localization (English, Japanese, French, German, Spanish, Russian) *The M2 Peacekeeper already unlocked at the beginning of the campaign *Free Co-Op/Multiplayer Characters DLC Download Collector's Edition Collector's Edition Includes: *Original Game's Copy Disc with 7 different language localization (English, Japanese, French, German, Spanish, Chinese, and Russian) *Game's Manual *Cloud Island Bonus Map *Original Soundtrack from the game - composed by Ramin Djawadi (additonal composing by Keiki Kobayashi) *Vorona Squad's Member Pack (Player's Profile ID theme, emblem, and pattern) *Itsuki Alexandrov's Journal *M2 Peacekeeper AEG Airsoft Replica *All Vorona Squad's characters Official PVC Action Figures by Figma GOTY Digital Edition It's essentially the GOTY Edition but for PSN Store and PC (Steam) digital download only which excluding Itsuki's Journal hardbook, Ritsu's PVC Figurine and the Soundtracks were downloaded in Digital MP3 format along with the game's files. Ultimate Edition Gallery Trivia Category:Games Category:Paradox Category:Reconsoft